El anaranjado no es tu color
by PukitChan
Summary: Cormac McLaggen sólo estaba seguro de una cosa en medio de esa confusa situación: el uniforme los Chudley Cannons era horrendo… hasta que lo vio en el cuerpo de Oliver Wood. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Shirokyandi!


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece, cómo no, a J.K. Rowling. ¿Moi? Moi sólo pretende un rato de malsano entretenimiento y un pequeño detalle para una maravillosa persona en un día maravilloso para ella. Pero, vamos, si alguien quiere comprar los derechos y regalármelos, ¡adelante, sin pena! Me harían muy feliz.

**Rating: **MA (¡Huye si eres menor de 18 años!).

**Advertencias: Slash/PWP/EWE. **Este fanfic contiene relaciones homosexuales, uso de palabras inadecuadas y vulgares, doble sentido y cosas más que podrían crearte un profundo trauma si no eres adepto a este tipo de historia. **No quiero quejas después**a menos de que estén dispuestos a ser llevados a terapia por mí. Si no es así… **¡Dicho está! Sobre aviso no hay engaño. **

**¡MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIROKYANDI! **

**AUNQUE UN POQUITO TARDE, ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE TU DÍA HAYA SIDO MARAVILLOSO Y QUE DISFRUTES ESTE PEQUEÑO DETALLE DE MI PARTE ¡UN ABRAZO GRANDOTE Y ASÍ, TODO APACHURRABLE!**

* * *

_ Cormac McLaggen sólo estaba seguro de una cosa en medio de esa confusa situación: el uniforme los Chudley Cannons era horrendo… hasta que lo vio en el cuerpo de Oliver Wood. _

* * *

**El anaranjado no es tu color**

Por:

PukitChan

**_El Profeta, Sección Deportiva_**

**_Corresponsal de Quidditch[1]_**

El equipo de Quidditch de los _Chudley Cannons, _famoso por las humillantes y patéticas derrotas que ha tenido en el último siglo en la Liga de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, ha vuelto a llamar la atención del Mundo Mágico con una radical decisión. Al enterarse de la noticia, sus más devotos seguidores no han dudado en volverse a colocar la camisa anaranjada de su equipo si con eso consiguen la bendición de Merlín para que regresen sus tiempos de gloria. Pero ¿cuál ha sido esa medida que ha causado tanto revuelo entre los fanáticos del Quidditch y ha despertado el interés de otros equipos por el que se consideraba muerto? Probablemente ya lo sepan, pero si no es así, ¡¿dónde han estado?! ¡¿Escondidos en el mundo muggle, acaso?!

Pero continuemos con el artículo, mis muy estimados magos y brujas. Porque como es bien sabido entre ustedes, clubes deportivos como los _Falmouth Falcons_ no han tenido pudor alguno en buscar nuevos y jóvenes talentos. Y ha sido esta caza por las nuevas promesas lo que los ha llevado inclusive a presenciar los partidos de Quidditch del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. (Recordamos por cierto, no sin cierta pena, la famosa negativa que Charles Weasley "_el más brillante jugador de los últimos tiempos_" brindó al equipo de los Magpies, cuando prefirió ser Dragonolista).

¿Que por qué les contamos todo esto? ¡Porque por primera vez en su antiquísima historia los _Chudley Cannons_ han decidido unirse a los tiempos modernos! ¡Así como pueden leerlo! El equipo que hasta ahora sólo había fichado en sus líneas a magos mayores y con experiencia ―quizá con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos los salvara de su triste destino―, por fin ha decidido jubilar a todos sus antiguos jugadores y crear un nuevo equipo de desconocidos talentos. ¡Presten atención a estas páginas, estimados lectores! Porque quizá aquí estarán publicados por primera vez los que más adelante serán las grandes estrellas del Quidditch; nombres como Cormac McLaggen, Katie Bell o Terence Higgs resuenan ya entre los pasillos de los vestidores de los _Chudley Cannons_; sin embargo, el puesto de capitán aún sigue sin tener un nombre definido… ¿podría ser acaso que este jugador misterioso es el causante de todo este revuelo? Algunos aseguran que inclusive esta persona ha estado entrenando arduamente desde hace un año para la nueva etapa del olvidado equipo.

¿Será que los _Chudley Cannons_ finalmente recuperaran la gloria perdida hace tanto…?

* * *

Cuando la invitación llegó a su casa en forma de un viejo pergamino transportado por una lechuza, Cormac McLaggen no pudo hacer más que mirar la carta con una expresión de extrañeza, acompañada de la urgencia de arrojar semejante idiotez a la chimenea más cercana. ¿Él, jugador de los _Chudley Cannons_? ¡Por Merlín! Había recibido propuestas más decentes de equipos cuyos nombres no aparecían ni siquiera en la lista de la Liga Oficial. ¡Vamos, que estaban hablando de un equipo que ya tenía un pie y la mitad del otro en la tumba! Era triste reconocerlo, pero los _Chudley Cannons_ estarían mejor en otra vida, formando parte de los recuerdos de la historia de Quidditch. ¿Quién, en su retorcida mente, creyó que Cormac se uniría a semejante estupidez? No, mejor ni pensarlo porque posiblemente Cormac arrojaría una maldición al pobre incauto que lo hubiera sugerido. Además, ¿para qué mentir? El uniforme anaranjado chillante _(¡Ey, mírame que aquí estoy!)_ del equipo era un insulto contra cualquier buen gusto. Vamos, que ni siquiera el más atractivo de los hombres podría verse bien en él. Y Cormac, que estaba consciente de lo atractivo que era y del buen cuerpo que poseía, no podía permitirse arruinar su bien trabajada reputación sólo por pertenecer a un equipo que, estaba seguro, ni siquiera para jugar Quidditch servía.

Sin embargo y como buen Gryffindor, Cormac tenía una malsana curiosidad por saber quién era el imbécil que había estado realizando todos esos movimientos en los _Chudley Cannons_, así que decidió que, después de todo, arrojar la invitación no era tan buena idea. En el pergamino decía que podía ir cualquier día de la semana a presenciar una práctica del equipo para que evaluara la posibilidad de pertenecer a él. Quizá estando ahí podría darles recomendaciones sobre cómo jugar, vamos, que Cormac era un ser compasivo y ese equipo, que estaba más hundido en la mierda que cualquier otro, merecía tener un héroe. Y McLaggen era un buen héroe. No por nada estaba en la casa de leones.

Así que tan imprevistamente como habían emergido sus barreras de defensa, éstas también cayeron cuando finalmente Cormac tomó su decisión. Tal vez no pertenecería a ese equipo, pero les mostraría cuán solidario podía ser su estado Gryffindor. Y eso, como todo el mundo sabe, es bueno. Tan bueno como mirar la mejor copa del mundo. Tan bueno como mirar el mejor culo del mundo.

_Tan buena como la mejor broma que el destino quisiera hacerte. _

* * *

La despejada pero fría mañana cuando tomó asiento en la grada que flanqueaba el amplio campo de Quidditch de los _Chudley Cannons_, Cormac entrelazó sus manos mientras levantaba la mirada para presenciar el entrenamiento de los escasos miembros del equipo que estaban presentes a esa hora, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando descubrió el rápido y veloz vuelo del hombre que tenía el puesto del Guardián. Desde la distancia no podía reconocerlo, pero tenía la impresión de que conocía aquella gracia natural sobre la escoba. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionó fue la manera en la que el hombre atrapaba y rechazaba cada anotación, siendo un jugador bastante hábil. ¿Por qué estaba ahí y no con un equipo mucho más decente? McLaggen estaba convencido de que si otro club se hubiese percatado mucho antes de la presencia de este jugador, ya lo hubiera reclutado. Un bufido escapó de sus labios, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquel jugador, al igual que él, estuviese perdiendo de esa manera su tiempo. Después de todo, por muy bueno que pudiera ser, los demás miembros del equipo no parecían tener el mismo nivel de rendimiento que el guardián. Con razón estaban buscando más personas.

―¿Señor McLaggen? Nos complace mucho que pudiera venir a esta práctica.

Al desviar su mirada, Cormac descubrió que a su lado se hallaba un muchachito de cabello negro que, despistado y más entretenido en mirar el entrenamiento a que él, lo llamaba con insistencia mientras retorcía sus inquietas manos.

―Deben estarlo ―coincido, dejando de prestarle atención al chico que ahora estaba ruborizado, sin duda por el tono de voz tan seco que utilizó para hablar. Pero Cormac, que no le interesaba ser educado, levantó la mirada y buscó una vez más al jugador que había llamado su atención―. ¿Quién es el Guardián? ¿Cómo se llama?

El chico buscó rápidamente lo que Cormac le había preguntado, aunque en realidad no tenía necesidad de hacerlo porque conocía bien a quién se refería. Sin embargo, y sólo por si acaso, agudizó su vista y se rascó el brazo izquierdo al tiempo que asentía varias veces.

―Sí, claro. Es el capitán del equipo. Wood.

Cormac se enderezó en su asiento, levantando una ceja por la información proporcionada. ¿De verdad era él? Desde mucho antes sabía que tenía un futuro prometedor por sus habilidades, pero…

―¿Te refieres a Oliver Wood? ―preguntó, girando su rostro hacia al muchacho, que sonrió al notar que finalmente había despertado el interés en aquel posible jugador.

―El mismo ―dijo rápidamente―. Ha estado con nosotros desde el año pasado y ha buscando también la manera de volver a hacer que los _Chudley Cannons_ retomen su titulo. ¿Recuerda que durante el último Torneo de la Liga el quipo fue eliminado desde la primera ronda? Wood dijo que era lo mejor que podía haber sucedido porque desde entonces se ha tenido todo este tiempo para entrenar y hacer estrategias. Todos los directores están muy satisfechos con él y creen realmente en el resurgimiento del equipo. Wood es el mejor capitán que hemos podido conseguir.

Cormac se sorprendió de la cantidad de información que había conseguido sin necesidad de estafarla, aunque por la forma en la que hablaba, no sólo sonaba como un fanático admirando a su héroe favorito, sino como un enamorado cualquiera de su amor platónico. McLaggen sonrió cuando colocó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y miró al sujeto que parecía más entretenido idolatrando mentalmente a Wood y haciéndole quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

―¿Te gusta? ―cuestionó. El muchacho, al oír la pregunta, se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su cabello y movió sus manos frenéticamente, como si con eso pudiera controlar los nervios que inesperadamente habían surgido.

―¡Por… por supuesto que me gusta! ¡Su vuelo y su manera de jugar son excelentes!

―No te pregunté si te gusta cómo juega ―aclaró Cormac con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, realmente disfrutando aquel momento, casi como si lo estuviera saboreando lentamente―. Te pregunté si Wood, él, te gusta.

A Cormac no le importó esperar por la respuesta ante la indecisión del muchacho. A decir verdad, aquel tiempo le servía para analizar con detenimiento sus recuerdos. Oliver tenía más de una admiradora en Hogwarts y, sin duda también debería haber tenido admiradores. Tristemente el hombre había roto cientos de corazones en el colegio ya que su único amante siempre fue el Quidditch. Y tal vez _el palo de la escoba de montaba. _Je.

―¿Y bien? ―insistió Cormac, entretenido por el rubor del otro. Pero el chico le lanzó una mirada decepcionada cuando al levantar la mirada sólo pudo decir:

―Wood sólo tiene un amante.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó más de lo necesario. Cormac levantó su mano para cubrirse de los rayos matutinos del sol y así admirar una particular jugada en la que Wood hizo una voltereta con la que consiguió detener la quaffle y que le dejó impresionado, algo que no sucedía frecuentemente. Después, el guardián hizo una seña y pareció gritar instrucciones porque los todos los jugadores detuvieron su vuelo y empezaron a descender. Eso hizo que el muchacho a lado de Cormac se sacudiera su repentina nostalgia y sonriera, recordando al parecer sus obligaciones.

―Van a tener un descanso de veinte minutos ―dijo, caminando por el mismo sendero por el que había llegado, más antes de que se marchara, señaló una pequeña ruta que desde donde estaban podía ser apreciada con facilidad―. Si gusta usted hablar con el capitán, ahí están los vestidores y donde lo puede encontrar. Además creo que si está interesado en su propuesta de pertenecer al equipo, es indispensable un encuentro entre ustedes.

Cormac no lo siguió sino que optó por permanecer ahí durante unos minutos más hasta vio al último jugador, Oliver, descender y saltar de su escoba para pisar el pasto con una gracia que le faltaba en el suelo pero que sí poseía en el aire. El hombre miró a su alrededor, aparentemente sin percatarse de su presencia porque estaba más interesando en ver si acaso alguna pelota o algún miembro había sido dejado atrás. Aparentemente satisfecho por haber estado pendiente de su equipo, Oliver se echó la escoba a los hombros y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestidores, con el uniforme anaranjado volviéndolo más visible que un maldito Sauce Boxeador. Al final, cuando desapareció de su rango de visión, McLaggen finalmente se incorporó, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y acompañado por una sonrisa ladeada, se dirigió a los vestidores del equipo.

No tardó demasiado en llegar, pero sabía que para cuando lo hizo el descanso del que le había hablado el muchacho estaba por terminar. Al ingresar, de inmediato un húmedo ambiente lo recibió: sin duda ahí deberían estar las duchas también, lo cual en realidad no tenía nada de sorprendente. Sus pasos, lentos pero firmes, eran amortiguados por una voz ronca y fuerte, propia de un líder, que parecía estar dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se opusiera a la estrategia que había estado planteando a este momento y de la que Cormac apenas había escuchado algunas cuántas palabras al momento de ingresar.

―…por eso estamos haciendo esto. He elaborado un plan de entrenamientos que podrían ayudarnos y si realmente algunos de los que hemos solicitado para que se unan a nuestras filas se sienten interesados, tenemos que aumentar el ritmo. ¡Pero si no es así…! ―dijo la voz que indudablemente era de Oliver y que al parecer había alzado a propósito para evitar cualquier réplica que pudiera surgir―. Si nadie de ellos acepta, no importa, porque nosotros estamos entrenando arduamente y no hay duda de nuestras habilidades y estoy seguro de que en el próximo Torneo tendremos un puesto mucho mejor. ¡Este equipo está formado por valiosos jugadores! Muy bien, señores… y señoritas, claro, tenemos que continuar. ¡Vamos, tomen sus escobas y al campo!

Hubo un murmullo generalizado seguido por algunas risas y expresiones altisonantes que se acompañaron por el movimiento de los pies y de la ropa siendo haciendo fricción. Cormac se apoyó en una de las columnas más cercanas que encontró, ignorando las mirada de reojo que algunos de los jugadores le lanzaban al pasar cerca de él, pero no evitó sonreírles a las jugadoras que se reían en voz baja y lo saludaban. Ninguno se detuvo a entablar una conversación con él porque era claro que a quien había ido a buscar era a Wood, así que aprovecharon eso para apurar el paso y disfrutar de un tranquilo vuelo sin que Oliver estuviera ladrándoles órdenes cada cinco segundos; sin embargo, y luego de esperarlo durante algunos minutos, un impaciente Cormac se incorporó adecuadamente y caminó una vez más en busca de único hombre, además de él, que no había abandonado los vestuarios.

_Tal vez había sido una mala idea. Una idea que ocurrió en cámara lenta._

Cormac entró a ese reducido espacio en el que Oliver había estado hablando y lo descubrió en el momento exacto en el que el Guardián se quitaba una túnica anaranjada, dejándola caer al suelo, que le permitió apreciar la manera en la que la camiseta de manga larga (de un feo anaranjado con motivos negros) se amoldaba a la perfección a los músculos de su espalda de la misma manera en la que el pantalón negro se ceñía a sus muslos y a aquellas nalgas respingadas y sin duda duras.

Oliver, que no se había percatado de la presencia de Cormac, continuó con el espectáculo que involuntariamente estaba dando: retiró la camiseta mostrando su húmedo cuerpo al estar bañado en un ligero sudor que recorría con pereza cada forma perfectamente definida de su ancha espalda. Se estiró un poco y McLaggen no pudo dejar de notar la forma en la que cuerpo se tensaba y mostraba la elasticidad de su dueño cuando Wood giró de lado para acariciar con sus dedos una gran mancha rojiza que responsaba en su flanco izquierdo, sin duda resultado de alguna agresión que habían cometido contra él durante el partido. Oliver frunció el ceño y resopló cuando instintivamente su cuerpo se estremeció por el dolor que le causaba el roce de sus dedos en esa área a la que no le parecía querer darle mayor importancia de la necesaria.

Pero Cormac, espectador silencioso de aquella escena, sólo sabía una cosa: que el horrendo uniforme de los _Chudley Cannons _nunca se había visto tan bien como cuando era portado por el cuerpo Oliver Wood. Joder, no era sólo que se viera bien, sino que parecía haber sido diseñado exclusivamente para resaltar hasta el más minúsculo detalle de esa pecaminosa entidad. Mordiendo su labio inferior, tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarse sobre ese maldito hombre y follarlo ahí mismo, en los vestidores.

―Wood.

Si su voz sonó mucho más ronca de lo que hubiera imaginado, a Cormac no le importó. Sólo pudo deleitarse al observar cómo Oliver volteaba al llamado y mostraba su abdomen perfectamente esculpido junto su cuello mojado en el que vacilaba una solitaria nuez que merecía ser mordisqueada, acompañada el resto de una barba castaña que no parecía haber sido afeitada durante al menos dos días.

―Perfecto ―pronunció Oliver al reconocer a Cormac, quien se limitó a preguntarse interiormente si esos labios debían ser tan húmedos como parecían y esos ojos marrones serían tan apasionados como su portador. No obstante, tuvo que deshacerse de esos pensamientos cuando Wood se acercó a él con paso decidido, lo suficiente para que Cormarc pudiera aspirar su aroma, a sudor limpio, y levantar su mano para ofrecerla―. McLaggen, qué bien que hayas venido. ¿Ya has observado el entrenamiento? Sé que fue un poco inesperada la solicitud que te envíe, pero…

_Blah, blah, blah. _Cormac sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar con la polla y concentrarse en las palabras que Oliver estaba pronunciado, pero en verdad era difícil cuando el maldito cabrón tenía la osadía de mover sus bíceps mientras hablaba y mostrarle el suave color de sus tetillas.

―¿…te parece bien? ―preguntó Oliver. McLaggen sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que había acabado de aceptar. El Guardián sonrió y se alejó de él, lo suficiente para que Cormac se lamentara por el hecho de que tuviera que volver a ponerse la ropa que anteriormente había estado muy bien en el suelo. ―Bueno, ¿tú estás bien así?

―¿Así? ―cuestionó McLaggen, sin entender a qué se refería. Wood sonrió divertido y levantando una ceja, señaló su ropa.

―La prueba, por si te convencemos de unirte al equipo. Algunos están bien con eso, pero quizá para ti sea incómodo portar esa ropa y jugar Quidditch…o a menos de que…

―Está bien ―respondió, finalmente entendiendo a qué le había dicho que sí. Al parecer había aceptado participar en un entrenamiento, lo cual no estaría del todo mal si veía a Oliver encima de un palo. ―Quiero decir, el uniforme. Lo necesito.

Oliver asintió varias veces y desapareció unos instantes, al parecer sin importarle la repentina torpeza en las palabras de Cormac, quien sólo maldijo por lo bajo. Cuando regresó, Cormac ya se había despojado de las prendas abrigadoras, quedándose sólo con una playera ligera y un bóxer negro. Le sonrió de lado cuando vio una llama de interés reflejarse en los ojos de Wood. Quizás, el que estuviera interesado más en el Quidditch que en las mujeres tenía también _otra explicación. _ Y repentinamente esa pequeña posibilidad de volvió una esperanza a la que Cormac deseó aferrarse, incluso después de que Oliver estirara su mano y le ofreciera, sonriente y orgulloso un uniforme limpio de los _Chudley Cannons, _como si no se percatase de lo ridículo que era, con esa bala de cañón negra terminando de formar el aún más desagradable emblema del equipo.

―Entonces ―dijo Oliver, luego de que Cormac terminara de cambiarse―. ¿Te vienes conmigo…?

Y Cormac sonrió lascivo.

―Por supuesto.

* * *

En el campo, Oliver Wood era famoso por ser un capitán que estaría dispuesto a dejar sin descendencia a cualquiera que se atreviera a tomar el Quidditch como un juego. Porque el Quidditch ―según sus palabras― no era sólo eso, pues se volvía una forma de vida, algo que era más importante que respirar. Cormac no tardó en descubrir que los miembros del equipo a menudo hacían bromas sobre ello; cuando una atractiva chica voló a su alrededor, le dijo entre palabras bajas que seguramente Oliver se masturbaba con la imagen del modelo de escoba más reciente lanzada en el mercado. Lo peor no es lo que dijeran, sino que Cormac realmente les creía porque sólo alguien tan apasionado como Oliver, que les gritaba como poseído cuando una jugada no era realizada correctamente, sería capaz de hacer algo así.

―¡Eh, capitán, deja de besar a la maldita snitch y liberarla de una vez! ―gritó el hombre que, McLaggen supuso, sería el buscador.

―¡¿Qué importa si quiero conservar su recuerdo en mi mente?! ―vociferó Oliver en respuesta―. ¡Después de todo, nunca la volveré a ver si eres tú quien pretende atraparla! ¡Seguirá volando hasta el infinito!

Se escucharon algunas risas y comentarios que apoyaron el de Oliver y a Cormac le impresionó la facilidad con la que el capitán podía contagiar a todos de su entusiasmo. Además, el verlo volar era una delicia para la vista: Oliver sabía moverse y sólo hacia falta enfocar bien la mirada para descubrir cómo levantaba el maldito y apretado trasero en cada movimiento. Además, su mirada llena de concentración y la manera en la que revolvía su cabello el viento, sólo hacía que el muy desgraciado tuviese una expresión que parecía gritar que estaba listo para follar. Cormac razonó que, si como equipo no funcionaban para la Liga, no dudaba en que tendría a miles de fanáticas por motivos menos deportivos y más sexuales. Casi podía imaginarse a la prensa pidiéndole a Wood sesiones de fotografías y a más de una pervertida y alocada periodista pidiéndole que le mostrara el palo de su escoba. O su varita. O cualquier eufemismo para referirse a su polla.

―¡McLaggen!

El grito consiguió alertarlo lo suficiente para detener la quaffle que iba directamente a su rostro. Pudo ver como uno de los bateadores reía mientras que Oliver, desde el otro extremo del campo, le gritaba que se concentrara o de lo contrario él mismo lo tiraría de la escoba y disminuiría sus bolas al tamaño de una snitch.

―¡No te lo tomes personal! ―le gritó la hermosa cazadora―. ¡Oliver está casado con el Quidditch, así que ten cuidado de no ofender a su esposa!

Pero a Cormac no le hubiese importado realmente si Oliver veía el tamaño de sus bolas porque seguramente después de apreciarlas, lo último que desearía sería reducirlas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez juguetearía con ellas y…

―¡McLaggen!

Esta vez, ni siquiera el grito de alerta logró que reaccionara a tiempo. Una bludger mal dirigida impactó con fuerza en la nuca de Cormac, haciéndole perder de inmediato la consciencia, sin darle tiempo para percatarse de que caía velozmente hacia el suelo y que si alguien no detenía su caída, seguramente sus días en el Quidditch habrían finalizado mucho antes de empezar.

* * *

Lo primero que encontró al despertar fue una mirada marrón que le dedicaba el mayor de los reproches existentes y casi, como si estuviera maldiciendo el hecho de estar donde estaba, Cormac entendió que a su lado estaba sentado un Oliver Wood realmente enfadado. El hombre tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio en su rostro que le hizo a Cormac preguntarse cuán fuerte había sido su caída como para que el otro se pusiera así. Después se percató que al menos deberían haber pasado varias horas porque Oliver ya no portaba el feo uniforme (una lástima), pero no dejaba de parecer un maldito modelo con esa ropa tan ceñida que traía. Y a todo eso, ¿qué hacía Oliver allí?

Aún con la cabeza palpitando de dolor, Cormac intentó incorporarse, pero Oliver, fastidiado lo empujó sin consideración de nueva cuenta a la cama y lo miró con más furia de la que presentaba al inicio. Luego, tras un breve y corto rato de silencio, Cormac carraspeó y se animó a preguntar:

―¿Qué demonios pasó?

―Te caíste de la escoba porque una bludger golpeó tu cabeza. Apenas logré detener tu caída, así que los dos terminamos aquí.

―¿Estabas preocupado por mí, Wood? ―cuestionó Cormac, esbozando una sonrisa de descarada sensualidad. Oliver, sin embargo, apenas se inmutó ante ella y continuó.

―Claro que no. ¡Arruinaste un entrenamiento de Quidditch! ¡Por tu culpa y distracción hemos perdido valiosas horas que podríamos haber ocupado para entrenar! ¿Sabes qué desperdicio hemos hecho sólo porque eres un idiota?

―¡¿Qué?! ―saltó de inmediato Cormac―. ¡¿Estás más preocupado por un entrenamiento que por mí?! ¡Pude haber muerto!

La ceja de Oliver saltó en un tic nervioso que podría haberlo notado hasta el más ciego de los hombres. ¡Semejante descaro! ¿Cuándo se había visto que alguien fuese más importante que el Quidditch?

―Por supuesto que estoy más preocupado por el entrenamiento que por ti. ¡A ti te podemos reemplazar, pero al Quidditch no!

Si Cormac no abrió la boca para decir que aquello era una estupidez, fue porque se dio cuenta de que Oliver lo decía en serio. ¡Realmente…! ¡De verdad ese sujeto estaba casado con el Quidditch! Quien sabe cuántas erecciones tendría el maldito sólo con montarse a la escoba en cada entrenamiento.

―De cualquier manera ―pronunció Cormac, irritado pero sin dejar de sonreír―. Yo sólo estaba ahí para ver cómo era el entrenamiento y decidir si realmente me interesaba pertenecer al equipo, pero ahora que lo veo…

―No te molestes ―dijo Oliver, incorporándose de su asiento y lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa―. Cuando solicité la invitación para pertenecer al equipo, lo hice porque pensé que eras un buen jugador, pero ahora pude comprobar que Harry tenía razón: podrías pertenecer a un fuerte equipo, pero eres demasiado idiota para ello. ¡Mira que pensar otras cosas mientras juegas! Definitivamente no quiero a nadie así en el equipo. Olvida la invitación McLaggen, la retiramos. Los _Chudley Cannons_ estamos bien sin ti. Adiós.

Cormac permaneció impresionado mientras veía a Wood alejarse hasta que comprendió sus palabras. Por eso, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, no pudo dejar de gritarle:

―Te voy a vencer, Wood.

Y Oliver sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

* * *

**_Wizarding Wireless Network (WWN)_**

**_Cadena de Radio Mágica_**

_―¡Buenas noches a todos! Aquí estoy, su anfitriona, Glenda Chittock, con las noticias más calientes del Mundo Mágico, acompañados de la mejor música. Esta noche tenemos la presentación exclusiva de la nueva melodía de Celestina Warbeck, así que no pueden perderse el programa. Además, ¿ya han escuchando la última noticia en Quidditch? ¡Tenemos a los Chudley Cannons de vuelta, queridos magos y brujas! Increíblemente, y bajo el comando de su nuevo y sexy capitán, Oliver Wood, han conseguido pasar a los cuartos de final. ¡No sé yo, pero ustedes si son devotos seguidores de los Chudley Cannons, quizá por fin ha caído la estrella que tanto habían pedido! Y nosotras estamos más que agradecidas que tan peculiar espécimen ascendiera tan rápidamente a la máxima liga, ¿no lo creen así, Bryce? _

―_Bueno, Glenda, como hombre no puedo decirte qué tan "sexy" es Wood… ¡pero sí puedo decirte que sus habilidades en el campo son espectaculares! Especialmente en el último partido contra los Tornados de Tutshill… ¡Vaya forma de detener la quaffle, señores! Eso es ser un Guardián. ¡Qué derrota tan aplastante! ¡450-30, a favor de los Chudley! Sin duda los Tornados por primera vez han sucumbido ante a lo que le hacen honor con su nombre. Estamos de acuerdo que nadie creía en el resurgimiento de los Cannons, pero al parecer… ¡le han callado la boca a todo el mundo!_

_―Y a las mujeres, las chicas le han abierto algo más que la boca, sin duda…_

_―Es posible, Glenda, es posible. Sin embargo, lo que más esperamos es el partido amistoso que se efectuara el próximo día veintiséis. ¡Los Chudley Cannons contra el Puddlemere United, nada más y nada menos! ¿Qué significa? ¡Oliver Wood contra Cormac McLaggen! Los dos guardianes más prometedores de la temporada finalmente se verán frente a frente. _

_―¡Y no olviden, amigas, de qué espectaculares hombres estamos hablando! ¡Creo que vale la pena ponerse en esas gradas junto a sus maridos gritones! _

_―Así es Glenda, es de lo que todo el mundo habla. ¡Así que apresúrense, porque no creo que las entradas vayan a durar mucho tiempo más! _

_―Muchas gracias, Bryce. ¡Y no olviden que el programa que escuchan es gracias a "Magia Instantánea: Sonríe y atrapa al amor de tu vida, como si fuera amortentia la que atrajera a ti"! ¡Sigamos con la música! _

* * *

.

¡Bienvenidos al tercer partido amistoso de la temporada! ¡Esta tarde tenemos a los Chudley Cannons contra el Puddlemere United! El ánimo por parte de los espectadores está en su máxima temperatura. ¡Aún no levanten las varitas porque el partido está por comenzar! ¡Las snitch sale seguido de las bludger! ¡Empieza el partido con la quaffle al aire! ¡Vean eso! Los Cannons la tienen y han esquivado las bludger de los golpeadores… ¡Oh, no! Eso va ser anotación segura… ¡La atrapó! ¡McLaggen atrapó la quaffle! ¡Impresionante jugada! ¡El estadio se ha puesto de pie para rendirle la ovación que se merece! ¡Cualquiera diría que este es más que un partido amistoso! ¡Oh, demonios Wood, no me hagas esa seña! ¡Y la quaffle pasa a manos de Smith! ¡El cazador va directo hacia Wood! ¡Y… la detiene! ¡Señores, este se ha vuelto un duelo entre guardianes! ¡O aparece la snitch y alguien la atrapa o de lo contrario va a tener mejor suerte aquel que logre anotar los primeros puntos para su equipo! ¡Quirke ha arrojado una bludger contra la cazadora de los Cannons! ¡Se van a estrellar! ¡No, no, la desvió! ¿Dónde esta la quaffle? ¡Smith la tiene de vuelta! ¡Anotación! ¡10-0 a favor del Puddlemere! ¡Y Anderson comienza a moverse! ¡Parece ser que el buscador de los Cannons ha visto la snitch! ¡Y ahora Dilys va tras él! ¡Giró, la snitch giró y se ha vuelto a perder! ¡Anotación! ¡10-10! ¿Será que McLaggen y Wood están empezando a perder su concentración? ¿Al fin han encontrado a alguien digno de ellos? ¡Oh, no! ¡Colisionaron las dos cazadoras de los equipos! ¡Un silencio ha cubierto el estadio! ¡Se elevan! Ambas parecen estar bien… ¡Smith vuelve a tomar la quaffle! ¡Y Wood vuelve a pararla! ¡Se cambia de dirección…! ¡Anotación! ¡20-10 a favor de los Cannons! ¡La snitch, la snitch vuelve a aparecer! ¡Ambos buscadores se dirige a ella y una bludger va en su dirección! ¡Caen! ¡¿La atraparon?! […] ¡LA SNITCH FUE ATRAPADA! ¡Victoria para el Puddlemere United, 160-20! ¡Los Puddlemere ganan…!

* * *

Miró cuidadosamente la pizarra que estaba frente a él. Había analizado con cuidado cada detalle de los jugadores. Había determinado el estilo del equipo. Había deducido cuál sería la estrategia más perfecta para ellos… pero habían perdido.

Oliver, aún cubierto por el uniforme del equipo, se puso de pie y, furioso, arrojó la túnica hacia la pared más cercana. Es que no había sido sólo un juego porque había estado McLaggen en él. McLaggen, el maldito de McLaggen, que le había jurado ganar lo había conseguido. ¡El muy maldito! Seguramente había opacado todas sus habilidades en el entrenamiento que tuvo con los _Cannons_ únicamente para saber cómo entrenaban! ¡Tan bajo! El muy cabrón se había infiltrado seguramente y…

―El partido acabo hace una hora y aún sigues aquí. ¿No crees que es el momento de aceptar tu derrota, Wood?

Oliver nunca había creído que una sola voz podría ser capaz de alterar sus nervios, pero efectivamente así fue: no tuvo que girar para reconocer la arrogante forma de hablar de McLaggen, pero aun así volteó su cuerpo y lo encaró. Cormac estaba recargado en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados y vistiendo sólo el pantalón y una ligera playera de un profundo color azul marino, en el que se veía el emblema del _Puddlemere United_. Sonreía descaradamente y su cabello claro aún estaba mojado en una clara señal de la ducha que había tomado. Y aunque el atardecer apenas estaba cayendo, se le notaba estremecido, como si tuviera frío.

―Sí, perdimos ―dijo Oliver, caminando enfadado hacia él―. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? ¡Vete! ¡El entrenamiento será aún más arduo y después de esto no volverás a ganarle a mi equipo!

Pero Cormac, posiblemente animado por la victoria aplastante, no se fue sino que caminó hacia Oliver terminando de romper la distancia que existía entre ellos, llegando a un límite que no se consideraba apropiado ni éticamente moral. Tomó a Oliver de la camiseta anaranjada y lo atrajo hacia él, sintiendo el agitado aliento del otro rozar sus labios. Eran prácticamente de la misma altura, aunque Cormac tenía un poco más de complexión. Sin embargo, habían sido esos apasionados ojos marrones los que habían despertado en él las ansias de derrotarlo. ¿Quién se creía Wood para decir que el Quidditch era más importante que él? Aquellas palabras habían herido profundamente el orgullo que Cormac, que se había propuesto derrotarlo y humillarlo sólo por no haberlo aceptado en ese equipo del uniforme horrendo.

―Admítelo, Wood… ―dijo, arrastrando las palabras con suavidad, acariciando con ellas los gruesos y resecos labios del otro―. Estás arrepentido de no haberme aceptado…

Y ocurrió lo único que pensó que era lo ideal para callarlo. Le besó.

Oliver ladeó el rostro y acortó la distancia de sus rostros. Sus labios secos se encontraron directamente contra los de Cormac en un beso fuerte y demandante. No importaba nada más que descargar la furia que sentía en esos instantes contra ese hombre que no había hecho otra cosa más que alterar su vida y sus planes. Lamió y mordió la boca de Cormac y, con una facilidad que no esperaba encontrar, la lengua de otro cedió ante la suya y la humedad de ambos se encontró en una fiera lucha por saber quién dominaría a quién. Oliver levantó sus brazos y se sujetó con fuerza del cabello de Cormac, para jalarlo y poco a poco besarlo más profundamente. No era un beso suave ni mucho menos tranquilo. Sólo había fiereza en sus movimientos y una ira que rápidamente se iba transformando en pasión.

Cuando se separaron para verse a los ojos, aún con esa furia destellando en los ojos de ambos, Cormac miró hacia abajo y sonrió de lado, acariciando con sus dedos la tela de la camiseta que Oliver portaba tan bien y con tanto orgullo.

―Odio tanto este uniforme ―susurró Cormac sobre la boca del otro para besarlo ligeramente porque sabía que iba a replicar. Sus manos descendieron y se sujetaron al borde de la tela y comenzó a levantar con pereza, aprovechado para rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la suavidad de su piel―. Es tan horrendo y aun así te hace ver tan jodidamente bien. Desde la primera vez que te vi con él puesto, estuve dividido entre arrancártelo o follarte con él puesto.

Oliver levantó una ceja ante semejante comentario y rio por lo bajo cuando inclinó el rostro para morder el cuello de Cormac, suavizando el agarre de sus brazos para permitir que el otro le quitara la camiseta. Él hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron sólo con el pantalón, pero eso no importó demasiado cuando Cormac lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar contra una pared fría, que obligó a Oliver a formar una curva con su espalda. De pronto, sus manos estaban arriba de su cabeza y Cormac las aprisionaba con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerlas en lo alto, pero no lastimarlas. Y sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron y un jadeó que no pudo reprimirse brotó de sus labios cuando los pectorales de McLaggen rozaron contra los suyos y aquella rodilla hacia presión en su entrepierna.

Al bajar una de sus manos pero aún sin soltarlo, Cormac delineó la musculatura del abdomen firme de Oliver mientras sus dientes devoraban su cuello y su lengua lamía su salador sabor. No pudo hacer más que sonreír cuando al bajar, en su mano sintió un bulto caliente al que apretó y delineó, dispuesto a hacer a Oliver sollozar. Su nariz ascendió por su cuello y llegó a su barbilla, rozando lentamente los pómulos tibios. De alguna manera lo soltó y Oliver aprovechó ese momento para rodearle el cuello, exigiendo un beso más fiero.

De alguna manera, mientras todo eso se suscitaba, las manos de Cormac habían conseguido sujetar la cremallera del pantalón, para bajarla y así aflojar el fuerte agarre de la ropa. Sus palmas encontraron el camino indicado para sujetarle las nalgas y levantarlo lo suficiente para sentir cómo Oliver, mostrando la flexibilidad que tanto presumía con la escoba, lo rodeaba con sus piernas y se restregaba descaradamente contra él. El roce ambas erecciones no pudo haberse vuelto más que la gloria cuando Oliver jaló hacia atrás la cabeza de Cormac para verlo y sonreírle. Había algo encantadoramente depredador en esos ojos que, McLaggen quiso azotarlo contra el suelo y penetrarlo fuertemente cuando una oleada de celos irrumpió en su interior al imaginarse si alguien más habría visto esa faceta tan caliente de Oliver, porque era claro que el hombre no era un primerizo.

De alguna forma, en medio de las caricias, los movimientos y los besos, ambos se despojaron de sus prendas. Sabían que era el lugar más inadecuado para hacerlo, que alguien podría atraparlos haciendo eso, pero ¿qué importaba cuando aquello se sentía tan, pero tan bien?

Por eso, cuando tuvo a Oliver sentado sobre él, Cormac no dudó en recorrer sus piernas y apretarle esas firmes nalgas de la misma manera en la que Oliver no desaprovechó la oportunidad de acariciar el cuerpo sensual de McLaggen, sus pectorales, sus brazos y la musculatura de su fuerte cuello. Pero encima de todo, maldita sea, no podía dejar de sentir qué tan bien se complementaban sus pollas friccionándose la una contra la otra, aprisionadas entre el abdomen de ambos cuando sus labios sucumbían a los besos. Las manos de Oliver se sujetaron con fuerza a la espalda de Cormac cuando éste empezó a empujar un dedo húmedo dentro su ano palpitante. Al inicio fue una intromisión suave, pero pronto aquella suave caricia se volvió un candente movimiento en el que Cormac no podía dejar de explorar el caliente interior de Oliver, ni éste dejaba de jadear, lamentándose por el hecho de que no pudiera llegar de esa manera: porque el placer era fuerte, delicioso y lo hacia temblar, pero no era lo suficientemente duro para hacerle llegar al orgasmo. Y de alguna forma, esas palabras que no había querido pronunciar, pero que Cormac anhelaba oír, finalmente se escucharon de sus labios.

―Demonios, Cormac, ya, fóllame por favor…

Y Cormac sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, porque le había ganado _otra vez_. Desde siempre, desde que lo había jugar, tenía el presentimiento de que Oliver sería así, caliente, fiero, apasionado en el sexo como lo era en el Quidditch y le encantaba comprobarlo. Y sólo cuando su pene babeante se empujó lentamente hacia el interior de Oliver, sólo cuando vio el rostro del otro delirar de placer y de dolor, fue cuando supo que aquello no debería quedarse en una sola vez, sino que repetirse tarde, noche, mañana, sin importar el lugar ni el momento. Supo que sería capaz de seguir jugando al Quidditch en el equipo contrario que Oliver sólo para mirarlo maldecir y excitarse por ello.

Un ronco gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió a Oliver rodear por completo su miembro endurecido y moverse con suavidad sobre él; entonces casi gruñó en el instante en que escuchó una suave risa ajena que le hizo entender que Wood realmente estaba divirtiéndose también al escucharle gemir, pero sollozar era una faena contra la que Cormac no pretendía luchar. Realmente le encantaba sentir a ese cuerpo complementarse al suyo y sus bocas encontrarse para formarse como una sola. A sus pieles uniéndose despacio, reconociéndose, a sus manos delineando los senderos que esperaban aprender a conocer. A sus miradas chocando, encontrándose, estando tan cerca que olvidaban cuáles eran los límites del otro, y se perdían para reencontrarse como uno solo de vuelta.

Y de pronto ya no existía el pudor ni la vergüenza. Repentinamente todo se transformó en un hielo que los quemaba hasta volverse en un impetuoso deseo en el anhelaba que Oliver lo apretara más en su interior y lo llevara al límite. Y al parecer Wood pensaba lo mismo, porque se aferraba a él y se movía cadenciosamente mientras que guiaba a las manos de McLaggen para que le masturbara.

No supo cuánto tiempo les tomó llegar al orgasmo, pero en realidad eso no importó porque lo único que era indispensable en ese momento era no volverse a soltar nunca más.

_No más. _

* * *

**_El Profeta, Sección Deportiva_**

**_Corresponsal de Quidditch_**

¡Brujas y magos, finalmente ha llegado! Luego de varias rondas eliminatorias, hemos llegado a la final de la Liga! Desde el inicio y tal como ya habíamos pronosticado, el _Puddlemere United_ fue quien ha conseguido el primer pase. La sorpresa de la temporada radicó en los _Chudley Cannons_, que después de más de un siglo han vuelto a llegar a una final! ¡Y no era para menos porque muchos temíamos que sus seguidoras (que aumentaron desde que cierto póster salió a la luz, donde el capitán de los _Cannons_ resultó estar en una situación comprometida con el Guardián del _Puddlemere)__**[2]**_ pudieran cometer asesinatos en caso contrario! Sin embargo, realmente, ¿este encuentro entre McLaggen y Wood resultará como se espera entre los aficionados al Quidditch…?

* * *

Cuando esa noche colocó su escoba en el hombro y avanzó hacia la salida, Oliver Wood no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo.

En el instante en el que salió hacia el campo y a su lado pudo ver a Cormarc McLaggen avanzando también, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

En el momento en el que el anunciador gritó el inicio del partido de la final, Oliver levantó la vista para dirigirla al extremo contrario del campo y aún desde la distancia pudo apreciar la sonrisa deslumbrante y arrogante que se había acostumbrado a ver en Cormac.

Y cuando la snitch fue liberada, Oliver supo que esta vez sería él, su equipo y sus horrendos uniformes anaranjados, los que ganarían el partido. Después de todo, había hecho una apuesta con Cormac.

_Quien llegue a la final sería el que primero le quitaría el uniforme al otro. _

…aunque esperaba que esta vez, sus fanáticas no se enteraran de eso.

―¡Que empiece el partido…!

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

[1] Agradezco y doy créditos porque todas las referencias deportivas mencionadas en esta historia han sido redactadas con la ayuda del libro "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_" de J.K. Rowling.

[2] Esta parte es un pequeño guiño a la historia de Shirokyandi "_Todo mago tiene su pequeño secreto_", les digo que es divertidísima, así que les animo a leerla ;).

¡Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos en esta historia! Me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola así que por favor, espero que haya sido lo mismo para todos. ¡Y Shiro, querida, lamento que no haya llegado el día de tu cumpleaños, pero espero que lo estés disfrutando en el momento en el que puedas leerlo! :D ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PRECIOSA Y QUE VENGAN MUCHOS MÁS! Te dije alguna vez que si surgía algo de estos dos, sería sólo tu responsabilidad, así que ahora asúmela xD ¡TE QUIERO PRECIOSA!

Ahora, muchas gracias a quienes se animen a leer esta historia y más gracias si les nace un review para ella. ¡Un beso enorme y excelente inicio de semana a todos!

P.D. ¡Hey! Soy la primera en todo el fanfiction en español que clasifica a Cormac y a Oliver como pareja en sí! xD ¡Gracias!


End file.
